One Summer Day
by Dark-Angel1997
Summary: Summer vacation was finally here for the guild! Lucy was going to spend her vacation relaxing alone on the beaches in Hargeon. Little did she know of the events that lay up ahead.


**A RoLu one-shot, for the one-shot contest held by WolfieAnne (got an extension, thank you!) This is my second fanfiction, and I would also like to apologise for any spelling errors. Thank you, please enjoy! :D **

**I do NOT own Fairy Tail or any of the characters, the credit goes to ****Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

It was a nice sunny day in Magnolia, so peaceful; no noise, no missions, no clouds in the sky, no gloom, just happy thoughts. There is also no Team Natsu bothering me now. It was great not being called weirdo or people telling me I'm heavy every few minutes. Ah, the joy of just relaxing with the thought of summer vacation! That' right, it's June and Master gave us a month off so that we can relax and enjoy the hot air. I was on my way to the beach right now, alone, since the rest of the team has other things to do.

With my eyes closed, I hummed a happy tune to myself while dragging a suitcase and walking towards the train station. The beach I am going is in Hargeon, which is the place where Natsu and I met. I smiled at the memory, but snapped out of it as soon as I realized that I am in the train station. I walked towards the ticket booth and bought a ticket towards my destination; the train was leaving in 5 minutes, so I must hurry! I ran on board and went to the last cart, since it's the most peaceful since rarely anyone sits there. Closing my eye, I took a random seat and tried falling asleep since it will be an hour before I am in Hargeon. What I did not know is that I accidentally took a seat across someone else; someone I least expect to meet.

"Hello Fairy-san," a deep mysterious voice calls out. I let out a small scream due to the fact that I had not realized someone else was there and fell off the seat. I looked up to see a red eye ( you know since his right eye is hidden behind his hair) staring down at with with a tiny hint of amusement. "Sorry, I did not mean to scare you," he chuckled as he offered me a hand, which I gladly accepted.

"Since when did you get in here, uhm..." I said, a bit unsure what his name was, although I do remember him from the GMG; yes it has been two months since the games. He was the Shadow Dragon-slayer of SaberTooth. I looked around the small room (you know how there' like a room with two 'benches' on trains? I do not really know what they're called, but I hope you get the idea) and saw his exceed, who was dressed in a pink frog costume, sleeping next to the Shadow Dragon-slayer, but there was something missing though... Hm... What was it... Oh yeah! His arrogant partner, what was his name, I should know it since he did claim to be the 'best mage of Fiore'.

"My name is Rogue, I was here a long time and it was you who sat across from me. And my partner, Sting, is waiting for my arrival at the train station in Hargeon," he answered to my previous question and my to my unspoken question. What was he, a mind reader?! "No I am not a mind reader, your face expression says it all."

"Uh... okay... And I am sorry I didn't mean to sit here, I will leave if you want," yeah right that he isn't a mind reader! And right, his name was Rogue and his so-called-mighty Sting.

"I don't mind, I like-" he started but was cut off short when the train started moving and turned slightly green, although he still had his poker face on. I couldn't help but giggle at the sight, it reminded me so much of the old times when I went on missions with Natsu. He shot me a glare and trust me, if looks could kill, I would be dead right now. I became quiet, but still kept a smile of amusement on my face.

"Come here, you may rest your head on my lap; it helps with Natsu's motion sickness, so I am sure it will help with yours too," I said kindly while motioning for him to come. His motion sickness might not be bad as it looks, due to the fact that he's good at hiding it, but it's so bad that he couldn't stand up and simply walk over. He literally got on his knees and tried his best to crawl over with sweat forming on his forehead. As he reached my seat, he climbed up slowly, finally making onto the seat he put his head down on my lap and sighed with relief. It was very hard for me trying to keep all the laughter in, it was just itching my throat to get out. He looked up at my face my curiosity with why I had that face expression. Then it all came out, I couldn't help it anymore, it was all too funny to not laugh. His face expression then turned to a frown, knowing that I was laughing at how ridiculous he looked. I was still laughing and tears started to form in the corner of my eyes as the clip of him crawling replays in my mind over and over again. I was too busy being distracted that I did not realize what he was doing. Suddenly I stopped laughing when I felt pain by my stomach, I looked down to see what has happened.

"You bit me!" I exclaimed and hit him on the head, in return he just smirked and turned his head towards her belly again to examine the bit which was bleeding. He muttered a sorry and licked the blood away. Shivers ran down my spine when his hot tongue ran across my skin.

"Does.. that make up.. for... me biting... you?" He asked as his smirk grew bigger, satisfied with my reaction. My face was red as Erza's hair, my eyes were spinning, and steam was coming from ears.

"Just go to sleep, you annoying dragon-slayer," I replied as I hit his head and turned my head away when I saw him pout. Gosh, does he know what he is doing towards me?! I didn't know the stoic Rogue had such a sweet or a perverted side. I felt his body relax, meaning that he fell asleep, and soon sleep took over me.

The train slowed down and my eyes fluttered open. I got up, forgetting all about the poor dragon-slayer that was sleeping peacefully on my lap, but soon remembered when I heard a lout thud. I looked down and panicked as I saw him waking up with a frown on his face and a big bump on his head.

"And for what reason did you push me off for?" He asked, with a slight annoyance in his voice. I gulped due to the fact that he looked scarier than ever.

"Well, uhm... you see, the train stopped and so I got up, forgetting that you were sleeping on my lap," I answered back with a nervous laugh. He just sighed and got up on his feet giving a slight pout with a hurt look.

"Ouch, well, now I'll make sure you won't forget me." he purred into my ear then walked to his cat and left. I followed him, but kept my distance, so it doesn't look like I'm stalking him. "Are you following me," he asked as he glanced over his shoulder and then quickly added "because you cannot resist my good looks?"

I blushed madly, but replied as calmly as I could "N-no of c-course not! This i-is also my st-stop..." I mentally slapped myself for stuttering. So much for being calm Lucy.

"Then let me escort you a hotel or wherever you plan to go in Hargeon," he said with a kind smile, such a handsome gentleman he is, I thought to myself. It took me a while to realize that I just called him handsome and a blush crept onto my face. I was snapped out of my face when I saw him offering his right hand, since he was holding a snoozing Frosch in his left ( hm, Frosch has been sleeping for quite a while now), which I hesitate to take, but put my hand in his big one anyways (awkward sentence :s). He then lead me the way out of the train and onto the train platform where the sun was brighter than ever and the air smelled like sea water.

Rogue's P.O.V.

I pulled her out of the train gently. I kept an expressionless look on my face, but deep down inside I was burning with excitement. The excitement was there for a reason, and one alone. Sting always made fun of me being stoic and that I won't be able to find a mate like that. Yes, a mate, that is what Dragon slayers call our one true love in a dragon way, so like a soul mate. To get a mate you have to mark her and that is by biting (and not the territory kind). I cannot wait to see the look upon his face when he sees me holding a hand of beautiful woman. As soon as we stepped on the platform, I could already smell him near, looking around, I saw him heading towards us.

"Oi, Rogue! I've been waiting long enough, lets go... eat somewhere..." his voice faded as he noticed Lucy, whose hand is still in mine. I smirked at his expression, it was priceless. Full of confusion and disbelief, he probably also recognizes her from the games, since he was laughing at her, which of course makes my blood boil just by thinking about it. I then pulled her closer and growled a few simple words so softly that only Sting were able to hear it before I walked out of the train station along with Frosch and Lucy, who was blushing furiously. The words that I have spoken rang through my head, it wasn't like me to say those words, even Sting was quite shocked. '_She's mine, back off_' were the words that had slipped off my tongue when I saw that look in his eyes, a look to flirt and steal her away from me. She's _mine_, no one elses'. I heard a little yawn and so I looked down and saw Frosch was awaken. I smiled when his beady eyes looked up at me with sleepy tears on the corner of his eyes.

"Rogue-kun!" He chirped happily with a big smile on his face, "who's that beautiful lady you are with?" Frosch then asked, referring to Lucy who still had my arm around her and blushing.

"Hello Frosch, had a good nap? And that's Lucy, remember her from the GMG?" I replied with a soft voice. Frosch nodded and got out my arms and flew on top of Lucy's head, which surprised her.

"Hi Lucy-chan! Fro wants to ask a question," he said innocently as he looked down at her face. Her eyes softened and told him to go ahead and ask, "are you going to by my new mommy and will Fro have a little sister or brother?" Lucy turned more red than a cherry, even my face turned a little bit pink, but smiled at the idea of Lucy and I being together and her carrying my child. I leaned in closely to her ear to whisper something,

"I wouldn't mind that, would you?" I asked in a husky voice and smirked when I saw her shiver.

"U-uh... I... I think I..uhm.. have to go.. Thank y-you," she said as she gave back Frosch and ran out of my arm, leaving me confused as I watch her disappear into the distance. '_I will have you soon enough_'.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Lucy ran as fast as she could away from him, going into every corner of the city. When she reached an alleyway, she stopped to take a few breaths. She started to wonder why she panicked, or even why he teased her like that. '_He didn't mean it, he was just playing with my heart_' Lucy thought as she rested her hands on her knees and her heart sank at the thought. But her heart beat was beating faster and faster as she replayed what he said to her and in that tone. She felt Happy fly around in her stomach, what did Rogue do to her? She couldn't help but think about him more and more. '_Is this love? Have I really fallen for him?_' all those questions came to mind, and then she realized it completely. She totally had fallen for the Shadow dragon slayer of Sabertooth, her enemy guild. She never thought in her entire life that her first love would be with a enemy. Well, she better find a hotel before it gets dark, since the sun already started to set.

Lucy went out of the alleyway and started to walk down the streets of Hargeon. It took a while to search for a fordable hotel, but she found it. The hotel was called 'Sunshine Luxury' and it was only 500 jewels per night, much cheaper than other hotels around here. As she entered the elevator and the doors were about to close, a hand made its way between the doors. The mechanical machine opened again and Lucy was shocked to see who it was. There he stood, the handsome man with ebony hair, Rogue. He gave her a gentle smile as he stepped in with Frosch following close behind. Sting wasn't there because he was at the beach waiting for Rogue, well so he thought. Rogue was just about to change into his swimsuit to swim with Sting (at night, strangely enough), but then smelled the scent of Lucy and followed it here to the hotel.

"Hey," he said as he walked to her. She blushed at hearing his smoothing deep voice and her heart beats faster by being near him. Rogue felt satisfied when he heard her heart beating faster, he knew it wasn't out of panic by the look on her face. "Would you like to go to the beachwith Frosch and I?"

"At night?" She asked surprised at his offer.

"Yeah, why not? There is also Sting and Lector, but they won't bother you," 'a_nd if Sting does bother her, then he'll have to deal with me_' he thought. He also knew that he was acting more like her boyfriend by thinking that, which he will be at the end of tonight.

"Okay, just let me change first. See ya soon," she said as she rushed out of the elevator and to her room on the 4th floor. Her heart was overwhelmed with joy when he asked her to go to the beach, '_but it isn't a date or anything, right? I mean there will be the exceeds and Sting too_'. Lucy's heart sank a little at this thought, '_Of course it wouldn't be a date, Rogue has no interest in me_'. But she didn't how wrong she was and what events are coming soon.

Rogue was waiting outside the door of Lucy's room. He was quite excited, he did actually mean it as a date, though she might not know that. The door finally opened after 15 minutes, '_does it always take girls so long to change?_' he thought, but was stunned when he saw her. She wore a small light blue strapless beach dress that has a darker blue bow on the back with a light blue bikini underneath and had dark blue slippers on. "Shall we go?" He asked as he held his arm out like a gentleman. She gladly took his offer by wrapping her arm underneath his.

They walked through the streets towards the beach, Frosch flying above their heads. When they finally reached there, The full moon was already high in the sky shining down upon them. Rogue told her to stay put, since he still had to change into his swimming trunks. So there she sat, in the sand listening to the waves crashing into the shore. It was considerably peaceful considering that no one is out this late.

Meanwhile, Sting was utterly pissed since he waited for an hour for Rogue to come back, which he hasn't. He walked across the beach, hoping to bump into him, in that case, so far no luck, but then he saw the blonde girl that was with his 'twin' earlier. Curiously, he walked up to her thinking that she might know where Rogue was.

"Hey Blondie! Do you know where Rogue is?" He asked the girl who was in a daze., but snapped out when she heard a voice. She looked up and saw Sting staring back at her with brows furrowed in a sign that he is very annoyed.

"U-uh, Rogue is.. He is changing int-into his s-swimming t-tru-trunks," Lucy replied, rather scared that she might say something wrong.

"So why are you doing here?" Sting then questioned, fairly curious of how she knows that and what business she has here.

"H-he invited me to the beach, s-sorry!" She stuttered, hoping that Sting wouldn't explode at his companion for inviting her along. This actually surprised him since Rogue rarely invites anyone, more less girls, to events. '_He was definitely up to something_' the blonde boy thought to himself.

"Speak of the Devil," the man said as he saw the dark mage heading their direction. He then grinned and turned back to the chocolate eyed girl, "well I am going with the exceeds to another area and leave you two love birds alone." With that said, the light mage walked off with the exceeds flying above his head. Lucy blushed at what he had called them.

"Would you like to swim, Lucy?" Rogue asked as he headed to the dim ocean. She just nodded as a reply, got up from the ground, and walked towards Rogue who had his hand out for her to take. They went into the warm waters which glitter under the moonlight. When they were in hip length water, Rogue suddenly grabbed Lucy and wrapped his strong arms around her waist. The blonde was very surprised at his sudden bold action and blushed.

"Lucy," he breathed, "you're my mate, and mine alone. Please return the same feelings back to me." Lucy was shocked to hear this, but felt warmness grow in her heart and she couldn't help but smile.

"I love you, Rogue," she said with her very heart and soul. He smiled and cupped her left cheek, leaning in closer and soon their lips touched. It was a gentle, sweet kiss at first, but turned into a passionate one when the (sexy) dark mage licked her lower lip for an entrance. She let his warm tongue slip in her mouth without hesitation and their tongues battle for dominance. After a while, they finally parted, breathing heavily. He then made a trail of kisses from her jaw down to her neck.

"I love you too, Lucy. More than you could possibly imagine," Rogue muttered against her neck and soon bite down into her soft flesh.

**5 years later**

It has been 5 years on this day that Rogue and Lucy became soul mates. After that one night, she found out that she was pregnant and they soon moved in with each other. Sting was wholly jealous due that the stoic Rogue got a mate before he could, or even kissed a girl before him.

After a few months into her pregnancy, they decided to get married even though she has a belly. Their wedding was magnificent, it was in the spring when all the sakura trees blossom and petals flew over the ceremony. Lucy wore a gorgeous white dress, which belonged to her mother, but of course had adjustments since she was a few months pregnant, that was pure white with long sleeves that widen at the end and a skirt that is puffy and long with fancy silver swirls that decorate it. Rogue had worn a black tuxedo with a dark red rose in the left pocket. It was a day to remember, indeed.

A few months after the wedding, twins were born. One was a girl named Amarië with black hair and brown eyes. She is quiet, but loving and sweet, and loves to read a lot like her mom, Lucy. Then there was their son, Frodo, who had blond hair and red snake eyes like his father, Rogue. He is very energetic, loves getting into trouble (probably because he spent a lot of time around Natsu) and has a kind heart. They have both, Celestial and Shadow mag

That's not all that happened over the 5 years. Sting and Yukino got together and are marrying in less than a month. Natsu and Lisanna has a child too, as well for Juvia and Gray. Levy is expecting a child soon with Gajeel. Erza and Jellal are finally going out after realizing their feelings (although it had been quite obvious for many years that they liked each other) and many other people in the guild are going out, such as Fried and Mira-jane, Evergreen and Elfman, and so on. Everyone was quite happy and are all like a big loving family, even Sabertooth became more like Fairy Tail like.

Lucy was sitting on a bench in the park, watching her kids play with the other children from the guild. It was a beautiful day, just like the one 5 years ago. Cloudless, sunny, and warm. There was happiness in the air and a new beginning for Fairy Tail and it's next generation of mages. She smiled at the thought of her two darling kids growing up and becoming strong. Suddenly she felt someone's warm hand hold hers. She looked up and her lips curled up into a loving smile as she saw the face of her husband, the one she loved the most. They shared a quick kiss before Rogue got up and pulled her with him. He then lead her to a beautiful blossom tree in the middle of the park where they carved their names into after one year being together. As they got closer, she could see a picnic cloth on the green grass and wine along with small snacks. They sat down and he pulled out a small gift from his pocket pants and hand it over to Lucy. She opened it slowly and gasped at what's inside. It was a beautiful silver necklace that held a white crystal that looks like the blazing stars at night (it looks like the necklace that Aragon got from his lover in LOTR). Tears of delight build up in the corner of her eyes and she jumped onto Rogue, embracing him with all her love. He was shocked at first, but hugged back.

"Thank you... For everything. If it wasn't for that train trip 5 years ago, I wouldn't know where I would be in life without you. I am the happiest person to have you in my life, more or less, as my husband and father of my children. I love you, Rogue," Lucy said lovingly as she broke from their embrace. He smiled and kissed her forehead gently.

"I know. I love you too, and forever."


End file.
